The Betrayal of Humanity
by Shinigami no Kamikaze
Summary: Humanity incurs the wrath of the sun-god Heero, who sends Shinigami to deal with them. Really sad pointless little thing I wrote when I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, based on Ancient Egyptian mythology.. shounen ai, violence, mythological logic


Kilik:*blinking heavily*Shinigami no kamikaze does not own Gundam Wing. But she'd placing a want ad in the paper.  
SnK: *groans and stretches her arms* I was woken up by some imbecile... and now I can't go back to sleep. At least the nameless imbecile will be punished with my crankiness for the rest of today...  
Hwoarang:*rubs his eyes, annoyed with being woken up at 2:00am as well* Crankier than you normally are?! Amazing!  
SnK:*hisses* Yes! That means if you push it, I just might wind up letting my Zergling eat you alive. So be quiet.  
Zergling:kkkkt! *drools as he eyes Hwoarang*  
Hwoarang:*eeps*  
SnK:Since I'm probably too tired to write anything good for my series Giving Away an Angel (which I'm still working on!).... so I'll write this. It's a strange story based off Egyptian mythology, where I place the G-Boys as the high council of gods. Why? I'm just that deranged with sleep deprivation.  
Kilik: *yawns* ... This fic contains shounen ai, weirdness (mythological weirdness/incest... siblings loving each other in a non-sibling way, people springing to life from tears... that kinda stuff), and a little Relena bash, and OOCness (probably).... uhh, violonce, too, maybe...? Myths are often violent.. ... oh, I can't remember... too tired...  
  
  
The Betrayal of Humanity  
by Shinigami no kamikaze  
  
  
In the land of the life-giving Nile, the sun god Heero ruled over mankind, the creatures that had been created from his tears in the Beginning-time. He ruled from his great throne in a palace no mortal ever dared enter. From his throne, the Great Sun God could see over his entire kingdom, and know and tend to his children's needs.  
  
Never far away was Heero's consort, Duo. Duo was so named for the duality of his nature. Duo, in human form, was the most joyful and exuberant of gods. But when he took on the role of Shinigami, the God of Death and Eye of the Sun, he was the most fearsome and terrible. As Eye of the Sun, Duo was responsible for the destruction of all those who would threaten the Sun God Heero, or any of the other gods.  
  
Then there were the gods Quatre and Trowa, the two who had fallen in love with each other in their mother's womb. Quatre was a gentle and loyal god who was widely popular among the mortals. Trowa was the ruler of the land of the dead, overseeing those who had gained eternal life and , with his consort, Quatre, acting as a judge when hearing the cases of mortals who wished a continued existence. Of course, the final decision on whether a soul was granted life everlasting in the land of the Beautiful West ((... 'heaven' would be the simplest analogy I could think of, even though the Beautiful West isn't really paradise)) was made by another god.  
  
This god was Wufei, who would balance the heart of the deceased on the Scales of Justice against the feather Ma'at (representing truth, order, and righteousness). If the heart balanced with Ma'at, the soul was granted entry to the West. Should the heart prove heavier, the demoness, the beast with the head of a crocodile, torso of a wildcat, and hind of a hippo, Relena, would devour the soul and send it to oblivion.  
  
Heero sat upon his throne, already depressed since Duo had left the palace to oversee a festival. Life seemed so dull without Duo around... and ruling the people became monotonous. As he looked over his children, Humanity, he was shocked to hear a few whispers of rebellion in the deserts.  
  
The people were plotting against him, they wanted to seize the throne from him. His children were planning to betray him! The news brought sorrow to Heero's heart... but it also filled him with anger.  
  
Calling for his servants to come to his side, he ordered, "Summon the underworld gods, Quatre and Trowa! Call forth the mighty Wufei! Fetch the gods of Wind and Water, Earth and Sky! Raise my creator Dr.J himself! But bring them to me in secret, for if the conspirators hear of me calling this meeting of the gods, they will try to escape their punishment." Heero had reluctantly decided not to summon Duo... his love was enjoying himself, and he did not want Duo to worry over such a simple matter.  
  
So they came, slipping into the palace unnoticed by mortal eyes. The first to arrive was Wufei, followed shortly by Quatre and Trowa. Last came Dr. J, and once assembled they began murmur among themselves their speculations as to why they had been summoned.  
  
"This is unheard of! Telling us to come here in hiding, what has come over him?", demanded Wufei as they all waited for Heero to make his appearance.  
  
"..you don't think this is some kind of joke Duo's playing, do you?" Quatre asked Trowa softly.  
  
Trowa was wearily eyeing Dr J, who sat by himself. "No... he never would have awakened him", he said, nodding in Dr. J's direction.  
  
"This is r--" Wufei stopped in the middle of his sentence when the door to the great hall opened, and Heero made his entrance.  
  
"I have asked you here for your advise", Heero said, getting straight to the point as he made his way to throne. Once sitting upon it, he once more addressed them all, "Mankind sprang up from my tears... I gave them life... but now they tire of my rule, and are plotting against me. What shall I do? I do not wish to act against my children without your advice."  
  
Everyone was surprised when Dr. J immediately spoke up. "You are older than your father, and more powerful than that which has created you! You should not allow such actions to be taken by your upstart children. You must teach them their place. Both gods and men fear the terrible power of Shinigami; send him against the rebels."  
  
"Yes, they must be punished!", called out Wufei.  
  
"Wait a second!", Quatre cried out. "They're just foolish children... there is no need for a punishment so harsh!"  
  
"No... they're right, little one", Trowa added quietly.  
  
Heero sighed heavily. He was reluctant... not did he not wish for his children to be in pain. He looked out over the land, "The traitors have fled to the deepest realms of the desert.. how shall I pursue them?" He wished their answer would not be the same..  
  
"Send Shinigami to catch them! Send Shinigami to slaughter them! All of humanity is guilty, let not Shinigami leave one alive!", called all the gods in unison.. all, save one.  
  
"This is madness! Do not punish those who have committed no wrong. Wufei, Trowa.. all of you! How could you suggest a thing like that?", Quatre yelled over them.  
  
But Quatre was only a single god. The majority was overwhelmingly in favor of the annihilation of mankind. Heero said coldy, though it pained him deeply, "Bring me Duo."  
  
"Heero, don't! This is insane!", Quatre persisted, and Trowa placed his arms around the blond-headed god in an attempt to clam him down. Quatre could be too gentle at times...  
  
No sooner then Quatre had finished speaking, the door of the throne room burst open to reveal the gleeful braided god. "So, what's up?" Duo looked around and noticed that virtually every god of importance was already there. "Having a party without me..?", Duo looked at Heero with a hurt expression on his face as he bounded up to the throne in which Heero sat.  
  
"Duo...", Heero said under his breath, his tone of voice stating clearly now was not the time for theatrics.. or an argument. Then he said loud enough for all to hear, "Duo, mankind has turned on us. I need you to punish them for what they have done. They must learn the price for their betrayal. They must be destroyed."  
  
Duo was in shock. He'd just come from a festival held by mortals celebrating the glory of the gods... how could these same sweet little mortals be capable of treachery? "W-what..?!"  
  
Quatre broke away from Trowa's grip and ran beside Duo. "Heero, they won't learn anything if they're all dead! For the last time, please, don't do this!" Quatre then turned to Duo, "Don't do it!"  
  
Duo closed his eyes and blocked Quatre out, listening among all the mortal's voices for these conspirators the others were speaking about. If he was going to kill the people he'd grown quite fond of, he was going to make damn sure they were doing something wrong! Sure enough, he heard the venomous little voices of the power hungry in the desert... rage started to grow in his that the little weaklings would dare try to harm his Heero, and Shinigami stirred within.   
  
"I understand...". Duo opened his eyes and looked up at Heero, who nodded solemnly, a signal for him to go. As Duo turned around, Quatre caught his arm.  
  
"Duo... this is wrong! Don't...", he pleaded.  
  
Duo pulled his arm away from Quatre, hissing, "Humanity is wrong. I will destroy the enemies of the gods. Men are the enemies of the gods." His glare silenced Quatre... already he was beginning to change to Shinigami. The gods watched in dead silence as Duo walked out the door, ready to eradicate all of humankind.  
  
---  
  
Shinigami, the God of Death, the Eye of the Sun... the Avenger of the Sun. Tonight he roamed the deserts, searching for those would try to strike down the Sun itself.  
  
Leaving behind his human form, Shinigami chose the body of a giant black panther. He ran through the desert, seeking his prey. When he discovered them, they scattered and ran, but none evaded Shinigami's wrath. He slaughtered them mercilessly, drinking their blood. Once every traitor was dead, he turned to the towns and villages. Shinigami spared no one. Men, women, and children all fell before him, screaming and praying for mercy. In the palace, Heero heard them, but remained silent.  
  
When it became dark, Shinigami returned to the palace, striding up to Heero in triumph, bloodlust still evident in his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back, Duo.." Heero said gently, trying to do something to calm the fury of his lover.  
  
"Shinigami," the panther corrected, as he stretched out at the foot of the throne.  
  
Heero had reconsidered when he had seen the suffering his children had been put through. They had been punished enough. If Shinigami were to complete his mission, there would be no question as to the power of the gods... but who would the gods rule over? Somehow, he needed to convince Shinigami to quit on his own.. Heero could not go back on his decree.  
  
He noticed how tense and wound up Duo was, tail twitching, ears erect and alert. He began to massage the panther's back, even though his hands became sticky with the drying blood of mortals that clung to Shinigami's coat.   
  
When he was a little relaxed, Heero began to speak, "Why bother with the other mortals? They're no threat.. all those guilty are dead..."  
  
Shinigami laughed. He eagerly anticipated the next day when he could finish the slaughter of mankind. He had tasted the blood of mortals, and it was sweet. "No... I will have them all!"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say more, but Shinigami eyed him and asked, "You did ask me to kill them all right?"  
  
"...right."  
  
"Then everything is decided! Tomorrow I will have the blood of the few that are left." Heero saw the look in his love's eye, and knew it was a lost cause to try to convince him to do anything but finish his task. But Heero wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
... but to no avail... Shinigami, who had little to no sex drive (unlike Duo, who was also known and worshipped as a love god...), feel immediately asleep despite Heero's advances and attempts to interest him in something besides mass murder. He got up and left the great hall, trying to think of anything he could do to get Duo back.  
  
Quatre was waiting just outside the door. "Having second thoughts?", he asked quietly.  
  
Heero just glared at him, then his expression softened and he nodded.  
  
Quatre grinned, "I thought you might... so I took the liberty of gathering some supplies to help us stop Duo."  
  
---  
  
As soon as it was dawn, Shinigami arose, eager to start the hunt. He started from where he left off... and found a great pool of blood.  
  
Shinigami was delighted. He waded into the pool, and looked at himself in the crimson surface, enchanted by the ripples made in it as he moved. And then he began to drink.. and drink... and drink. Shinigami found it to be so good that he lapped up the entire pool. He then started to feel very happy and sated. Stumbling a little, he fell upon the ground. Feeling lightheaded, Shinigami couldn't quite remember why he was in the realm of mortals. Returning to his human form, Duo stood back up and made his way back to the palace, where he feel into his bed and slept for many, many days.  
  
Shinigami hadn't known that the 'blood' was really just dyed beer. Very strong dyed beer. Heero stood beside his drunken love and stroked his hair absently. "Gentle Duo... it's good to see you're back..."  
  
The survivors would remember how they'd escaped Shinigami's wrath by drinking strong beer at all his festivals. Afterwards, anyone in the land could get as drunk as they liked on one of Duo's feast days in honor of the god, and no one would ever blame them.  
  
Then Duo finally awoke, groaning, his troubled lover was sitting by the bed waiting for him. "Does your head pound? Do you fell ill? Do your cheeks burn...?", Heero asked anxiously. And with these words, disease came into being.  
  
Of course, Heero could never forget the treachery of humanity. And so he moved himself and his entire court into the heavens, far beyond the reach of mankind. A golden age where the land was ruled by the gods was over, destroyed by the seeds of treachery sown by man.  
  
~~~end  
  
SnK:Horrible, huh? Yeah, I thought so... whadda expect? I'm tired, bored, and uninspired. Hope this fic doesn't make you avoid all my work... that would be a shame.   
  
Oh, if you're upset that I made Heero the 'king-god', it's what worked for this fic. Anyway, the gods that Duo/Trowa/Quatre are playing all have equal footing with him, anyway. Wufei's the only one slightly less powerful, but come on.. what better position could I put him then at the scales of justice? I know I got some Egyptian mythology wrong.. I had to bend some rules to write what I wanted.. and if you're wondering who's supposed to be who (because you just might happen to know something or other about Ancient Egyptian gods and goddesses [yes, I had to make some of them goddesses! But really, Hathor , to me, is like Duo..]) , Dr.J = Nun, Heero = Ra, Duo = Hathor, Trowa = Osiris, Quatre = Isis, Wufei = Anubis.  
  
Hah... maybe if I get really, really bored.. and I'm feeling as lousy as I do now.. I'll do another one. Or, maybe, if people who actually like this review.  
  
Please, please, please review! Shinigami no Kamikaze is a cranky lady who needs to know someone out here read this drivel ,so she doesn't feel like it was all in vain!  



End file.
